heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2004
Important Events Artists Formed *Among the Thirsty *The Classic Crime *Day of Fire *Family Force 5 *Gwen Stacy *I Am Terrified *Maylene and the Sons of Disaster *Mikeschair *MyChildren MyBride *RED *Revive *Seabird *The Showdown *This Beautiful Republic *Turn Off the Stars *Wrench in the Works Artists Disbanded *Big Dismal *Bleach *Calibretto 13 *Plus One *Sixpence None the Richer *Slick Shoes Record Labels Founded *7Spin Music Releases January :*27 - The Weak's End by Emery :*27 - Reborn by Living Sacrifice (re-release) February :*10 - Carried Me: The Worship Project by Jeremy Camp :*10 - Lackluster by Aaron Sprinkle :*24 - BarlowGirl by BarlowGirl :*24 - About a Burning Fire by Blindside :*24 - Crashings by Falling Up :*24 - Sea of Faces by Kutless :*24 - Live Worship: Blessed Be Your Name by Rebecca St. James March :*9 - Burning Bridges by Haste the Day :*9 - Switchfoot: Live - EP by Switchfoot :*9 - The Answer to the Question by Tree63 :*9 - WOW Worship: Red by various artists :*9 - X2004 by various artists :*13 - It's Personal: Phil Keaggy Sings the Poetry of Keith Monroe by Phil Keaggy :*23 - It's Never Enough by Ace Troubleshooter :*23 - The Lime CD by David Crowder Band :*23 - The Other Side of Something by Sara Groves :*23 - Live in San Diego by Switchfoot April :*5 - Better Days by Robbie Seay Band :*6 - Glory Defined by Building 429 :*20 - Reverse, Then Forward Again by Dogwood :*20 - The End Is Here by Five Iron Frenzy :*20 - Worship with Natalie Grant and Friends by Natalie Grant :*20 - Undone by MercyMe :*20 - Jekyll and Hyde en Español by Petra May :*4 - In Like Flynn by Flynn Adam :*4 - Summer of Darkness by Demon Hunter :*4 - Wire by Third Day :*18 - Anthems for the Imperfect by Everyday Sunday :*18 - Starfield by Starfield June :*8 - Short Term Memories by Chris Rice :*14 - Magnify by Remedy Drive :*15 - Moving on Faith by Jadon Lavik :*15 - Revenge of The Orange County Supertones by The Orange County Supertones :*15 - Where Do We Go from Here by Pillar :*15 - Facedown by Matt Redman :*15 - Fight the Tide by Sanctus Real :*15 - They're Only Chasing Safety by Underoath :*22 - Hold You High by By the Tree :*29 - Dichotomy A by GRITS July :*13 - Letters to the President by Hawk Nelson :*27 - Space In Between Us by Building 429 August :*1 - Between the Fence & the Universe by Kevin Max :*10 - Simply Nothing by Shawn McDonald :*10 - 8 Great Hits by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*16 - Casting Pearls by VOTA (then known as Casting Pearls) :*17 - Early Stuff by Brandon Heath :*24 - Potter's Field by 12 Stones :*24 - Try by Bebo Norman :*27 - Just a Breath by Francesca Battistelli September :*?? - Seven Day Jesus Live by Seven Day Jesus :*14 - Live from Atlanta by Casting Crowns :*14 - For All You've Done by Hillsong Live :*21 - Brother, Bring the Sun by Dave Barnes :*21 - All Things New by Steven Curtis Chapman :*21 - Arriving by Chris Tomlin :*23 - It's the Way That You Use It EP by Fono :*28 - Still the Cross by FFH :*28 - Let the Worshipers Arise by Phillips, Craig & Dean October :*?? - Where I Belong by Revive :*5 - Hear Us Say Jesus by Seven Places :*5 - Welcome to Diverse City by TobyMac :*12 - Greatest Hits 1986-2004 by Amy Grant :*12 - The Lost Christmas Eve by Trans-Siberian Orchestra :*19 - Bullet by Mat Kearney :*19 - No Sir, Nihilism Is Not Practical by Showbread :*19 - Mi Historia Musical by Jaci Velasquez :*26 - Day of Fire by Day of Fire :*26 - Flyleaf by Flyleaf :*26 - MercyMe Live by MercyMe :*26 - Healing Rain by Michael W. Smith :*29 - Gratitude by eLi November :*?? - That's Our Life Up Until Now by Bleach :*?? - Over the Rooftops by Sevenglory :*2 - Dichotomy B by GRITS :*2 - Devotion by Newsboys :*2 - The Early Years: 1997-2000 by Switchfoot :*9 - I See Things Upside Down by Derek Webb :*16 - Restored by Jeremy Camp :*16 - Everything Is Alive, Everything Is Breathing, Nothing Is Dead, and Nothing Is Bleeding by The Chariot :*16 - A Chorus of Obliteration by The Showdown :*23 - Live Wire by Third Day :*30 - Everything Is Ok by Turn Off the Stars December :*?? - So In Hindsight the Professional Rapper Isn't There Yet by John Reuben Unknown Date :*''Simply 4Him'' by 4Him :*''Fun With Sound'' by The 77s :*''One Down'' by B.Reith :*''Death, Destruction, and Mayhem'' by Becoming the Archetype (then known as The Remnant) :*''Places I Don't Want to Go EP'' by Children 18:3 :*''Connectology'' by Circleside :*''We All Look Elsewhere EP'' by The Classic Crime :*''Certain Starlights and Fleeting Daybreaks'' by Corey Crowder (then known as A Farewell to Arms) :*''It's Not Done'' by Dynamic Twins :*''Demo EP'' by Echoing Angels (then known as Two Bare Feet) :*''The Phamily EP'' by Family Force 5 (then known as The Phamily) :*''Knuckles Up'' by Flatfoot 56 :*''On the Subject of Moving Forward EP'' by Fireflight :*''The Art of Transformation'' by GRITS (summer) :*''California EP'' by Hawk Nelson :*''Soldier'' by Brandon Heath :*''The Illusion Is Fading'' by Ivoryline (then known as Dead End Driveway) :*''Live from Grove City'' by Justin McRoberts :*''Welcome to Life'' by Matt Maher :*''The AC/EP'' by MxPx :*''B-Movie'' by MxPx :*''Simply NewSong'' by Newsong :*''Check Your Pulse EP'' by PAX217 (Summer) :*''...Like a Cannonball to the Ocean Floor'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''The House Show'' by Derek Webb :*''Dragonfly'' by Josh Wilson Category:Years